Gorwth Hormone Releasing Peptide (GHRP-2) was continuously infused subcutaneously (sc) via an ambulatory pump to normal older men and women with and without increased Growth Hormone (GH) secretion. GH was determined every 20 minutes for 24 hours on placebo day 3 and on GHRP-2 days 0, 14, 30 and 90 and IGF-1 intermittently. The results showed that GH continued to be secreted in pulses during sc continuous administration of GHRP-2 in men and women with and without increased GH secretion. Only minor increases in pulsatile GH secretion (pulse mass increased without increased pulse frequency) produced substantial and sustained increases in serum IGF-1 levels. Thus, GHRP-2 can induce physiologically integrated feed forward and feedback actions on the regulation of GH secretion during prolonged chronic administration. Since the exogenous GHRH action was increased during the infusion, this may occur by GHRP-2 indirectly augmenting the P action of endogenous GHRH via its H action. A similar study is proposed for GHRP-1, a similar peptide.